In love!
by imaklutz
Summary: Ritsu is in love with Mio, but she doesn't want to admit it. Mio doesn't know how Ritsu feels about her, but the more she spends time with her, the deeper she falls for Ritsu. RistuxMio Yuri! Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is a ****_Yuri_**

**Ritsu x Mio**

_**Fluff!**_

_**Warning! Female x Female**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu P.O.V.<strong>

I've been spacing out lately. It's not my fault, It's Mio's fault.

The way her fingers strum her bass guitar, the way her long straight beautiful hair just falls down to her shoulders, the way the sun just shines perfectly at her.

I didn't notice that I was staring at her.

"Ricchan?" Yui stopped playing her guitar and looked at me "You're not playing, what's wrong?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, you've been quiet lately." Mio looked back as well "You seem distracted."

"Ah! Hahaha no no no!" I scratched the back of my head and just laughed it off.

We continued to practice, but I admit, I was and still am distracted as Mio said.

As soon as we got home, I lied down my bed and sighed, "Mio.."

I closed my eyes and imagined Mio, I don't know why but I just wanted to. Everytime I see her, hear her voice, or just think of her.

My heart thumps, I freeze and I'm just stunned.

"What is this I'm feeling?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I heard footsteps come up to my room, I sat up and wait for the person to come in.

"Ristu!" Mio panted as she opened the door.

"M-Mio..What are you doing here?" my eyes wide "You didn't tell me you were coming over.."

"I was kinda..w-worried, you were acting strange lately.." Mio blushed as she closed the door.

"Worried huh! Hehe no need to worry I was just kinda distracted as you said."

"What's distracting you?" Mio sat down next to me, her arm brushed against mine, I blushed.

"Erm..well, It's just that there's this person, I feel kinda weird when I'm with that person and it's bothering me cause I don't know what i'm feeling.." I was embarrassed but I told her anyway.

"Ah..who is that person?" Mio looked at me, her eyes shining.

"..."

"Never mind, don't tell me. But what do you feel when you're around them?"

"I feel like my heart is gonna pop out of my chest, my face heats up, my voice cracks, I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and I can't stop thinking about that person." I blushed as I explained.

"Ristu.." Mio blushed as she quickly looked at me "I think you're in love with that person, whoever they are.."

"In love?!" I quickly stood up as soon as I felt my face turn red "That's ridiculous!"

I walked over to the toilet and shut the door, "I can't be in love with Mio!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Yuri Fanfic. I did this too quickly and it's short, tell me if you want another chapter(I will)..so how was it?<strong>

**I didn't really want smut in this one XD**

**So yeah, tell me if you guys want me to write more Yuri Fanfics (but no smuts)**

**I'm okay with Yaoi Smuts but not in Yuri..**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that Fluffiness!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while, well here's chapter 2!**

_**Ristu x Mio**_

**This is a _Yuri_ Fanfic (Girl x Girl)**

_**Fluff!**_

_**I do not own K-on!**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ristu.." Mio blushed as she quickly looked at me "I think you're in love with that person, whoever they are.."<em>

_"In love?!" I quickly stood up as soon as I felt my face turn red "That's ridiculous!"_

_I walked over to the toilet and shut the door, "I can't be in love with Mio!"_

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay okay I gotta calm down." I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in the toilet.<p>

"Ritsu, are you okay?" Mio shouted, worried.

I just have to act normal so she wouldn't notice and get worried.

I quickly opened the door and said, "Y-yeah I'm fine, I just felt like throwing up when you said that! Hahaha!"

"Oh...but seriously who's the person?!" she grabbed my arm and pulled it.

"I don't want to tell you!" I blushed when she touched me.

"Fine!" she let go of my and crossed her, pouting with her face red.

I just laughed and scratched my head, "Hahahaha...ha..."

"Ugh. Ritsu, do you want to go out?" Mio suddenly asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat, my head got heavier and my eyes were wide, I could feel my hands shake a bit as my face heat up. "Did I hear her right?" I thought to myself "Did i hear her say 'go out' or am I going crazy?"

"G-go out?!" I stuttered.

Why would she as me out?!

"I want to hangout."

"Oh...oh! Y-yeah hangout! Of course! hahahahaha!" I laughed it off.

"So tomorrow? What do you say?"

"Y-yeah sure tomorrow, just two best friends hanging out that's all!"

_-next day-_

I'm at the park, I came too early cause I couldn't wait. Mio said that it will only be the two of us, so I'm kinda nervous.

I'm supposed to meet her here in the park, it's quite and I'm currently the only one here. And the weather today is quite nice. How lucky.

As I wait, I started day dreaming about what I hope would happen today.

_-Day dream-_

As Ristu was standing at the park waiting for her crush, Mio, Fixing and fidgeting with the headband on her head.

Mio on the other hand, was giggling behind the bushes and admiring Ritsu's nervousness from afar.

Gingerly Mio walked behind Ritsu and suddenly grabbed her from behind, causing ristu to stumble and fall. Mio tucked her head onto Ritsu's neck and they both giggle in each others arms.

_-Back to reality-_

**Ritsu P.O.V.**

While I was day dreaming I started to hear voices in my head, it sounded like Mio calling my name.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality, I felt someone tap my shoulder continually.

"Ristu, oy!" Mio chanted.

"Oh, Mio!" I blinked and stared at her "Sorry I was spacing out..."

"I noticed, you looked like a pervert standing there with your lustful eyes, while your face all red. Look at you, you're almost drooling!" Mio pointed out.

I rolled my eyes down to my chin and quickly wiped the drop of saliva almost dripping on to my shirt, "Oh gawd..."

"Hahahaha!" Mio laughed so hard tears started to fill up her eyes, "Alright, ha, alright, let's go!"

Mio grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere, I don't usually go to the park. Mio brought me to an amusement park nearby, for a while we went on rides, eat snack, watched some shows, eat some more, sing a little and then ride some more rides. And after all that, we got tired and decided to just go back to the park and walk around.

It was quiet, no one was in the park cause the sun was going down, Mio was quiet too, she stopped talking, she must be that tired.

I know she wasn't paying attention to where we were going cause we've been walking on circles around the park, so I decided to lead her near the lake.

"Umm...Ritsu.." Mio quietly said while fiddling with her shirt.

"Huh? Y-yeah?" I blushed when she said my name.

"Can you tell me now..?" She asked blushing.

"Tell you what?"

"Who you're in love with?!"

"Oh..are you getting jealous? Hmm?" I smirked.

"N-no I'm not! I'm just curious and I want to know who this person is, cause you're important to me and it's important for me to know who you love, so tell me!" Mio demanded, but she looked like she was about to cry, her face was all red up to her ears and down to her neck.

I didn't answer her, and for a moment there was silence once again.

"Fine don't tell me!" Mio started to talk away.

But before she could go, I grabbed her by the hand, pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ears, "I love you Mio."

Her eyes went wide and was filled with tears, her mouth was wide and the sun shone on her perfectly.

I admit, I'm in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! I know I know I haven't updated it a while...In a long, long, long time.<strong>

**I'm sorry! please forgive me!**

**I hope you guys liked this Fanfic, I don't know if they're out of character or not, but I like it this way.**

**I have a week off next week so I might start a new Fanfic, you guys have any suggestions?**

_**What do you guys think:**_

_**Junjou Romantica**_

_**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

**Any pairing will be fine.**

**Alright well, I hope you guys enjoyed that Fanfic. If you're expecting a _Yuri Smut_ then you'll never get it. Sorry I'm not into that.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
